


A City Sorrow Built: an "Alone on the Water" fanmix

by tehanu_sky



Series: Sherlock (BBC) fanmixes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is utterly self-indulgent angst.  Please ignore, unless you want a soundtrack for weeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City Sorrow Built: an "Alone on the Water" fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



Please find the playlist [here (Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Cover+Me+In+Rag+and+Bone/69680784))

 

 **Current version** (June 2012) -  **Links to lyrics**

**  
**

[**Sorrow**](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858822263/) \- The National 

_I live in a city sorrow built_

_It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

_Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water_

_Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_

 

[ **Wait it Out**](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858746624/) \- Imogen Heap

_Clambering for the scraps_

_In the shatter of us collapsed._

_It cuts me with every could-have-been._

_Pain on pain on play, repeating_

_With the backup makeshift life in waiting._

 

 **[Lump Sum](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858674643/) ** \- Bon Iver

_My mile could not pump the plum_

_In my arbor 'till my ardor trumped_

_Every inner inertia_

_Lump sum_

 

 **[Displaced](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/106800/) ** \- Azure Ray

_It's just a simple line_

_I can still hear it all of the time_

_If I can just hold on tonight_

_I know that no one_

_no one survives, no one survives_

 

[ **Each Coming Night**](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858517018/) \- Iron & Wine

_Will you say to me when I'm gone_

_"Your face has faded but lingers on_

_Because light strikes a deal with each coming night"_

 

 **["Bluejays and Cardinals"](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858547727/) ** \- The Mountain Goats

_you bring something unreplaceble to each and every day._

_or you used to anyway._

_but this world couldn't hold you_

_and you slipped free_

_yeah this world couldn't hold you_

_and you slipped free_

_without me._

 

[ **Goodbye**](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858501981/) \- Patty Griffin

_But I wonder where you are_

_And if the pain ends when you die_

_And I wonder if there was_

_Some better way to say goodbye_

 

 **[To Build a Home](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858649743/) ** \- The Cinematic Orchestra

_Cause, I built a home_

_for you... for me_

_Until it disappeared_

_from me... from you_

_And now, it’s time to leave and turn to dust_

 

 

**Original version (links to youtube)**

_[Sorrow](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8-egj0y8Qs) _  - The National 

_[Wait it Out](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNbTW0lhR1Y) _  \- Imogen Heap

_[Lump Sum](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCSi8OU0gZc) _  \- Bon Iver

_[Displaced](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZouujJsHO4k) _  \- Azure Ray

__

__

_["Bluejays and Cardinals"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u08zttWyTDg) _   _-_ the Mountain Goats

 _[Goodbye](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ScLHb9iPQc) _ \- Patty Griffin

 


End file.
